The present invention relates to personal communication devices, and more particularly, to a vibrational and/or acoustic transducer for use with personal communication devices.
Vibrating alarms for use with personal communication devices are well known in the art. Many of these alarms comprise conventional motors having an eccentric weight attached to the rotor shaft. Accordingly, when the motor is activated, the rotation of the rotor shaft and corresponding rotation of the eccentric weight causes vibration within the personal communication device that is detected by the holder of the device. Typically, such vibrating alarms are not capable of also producing an acoustic alert signal; or if the vibrating alarm is capable of producing an acoustic alert signal, the design of the combination vibrating/acoustic alarm is complicated--rendering it not feasible for inexpensive mass production.
Accordingly, a need exists for a combination vibrating and acoustical alarm mechanism that has a relatively uncomplicated design, is relatively inexpensive to produce, that is substantially durable and is suited (relatively light-weight and small) to be incorporated into a hand-held communication device.